


Calm before the storm (war is near)

by June_Scorpio



Series: This isn't a battle of good against evil [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), K-pop, VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Blood and Violence, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, It's not supposed to be as bad as it sounds, M/M, My First Fanfic, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Packs but not really, Pre-War, Sirens and mermaids, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Warlocks, Witches, battles, ships will sail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/June_Scorpio/pseuds/June_Scorpio
Summary: Namjoon wishes to keep his Pack and allies safe but at the same time he knows there are sacrifices to be made. War is near and this isn't a battle of good against evil Namjoon knows. He knows his Pack members, allies and himself aren't good but he also knows that evil has been growing within this cruel world and they aren't part of it exactly.In a world where magic and any link to it is punishable by death, it's up to everyone to choose their side. Will some join the Darkness? When everything is stygian black, who will fight for the light?******************************A/NI'm really bad at summaries please give this a chance and try reading it. I'll try and make it not so much of a slow burn.





	1. A/N

This story is in progress. 

Please feel free to leave comments saying what you would like to read in this story, talk to me or each others. Ask questions if you have any yet and I'll gladly answer to the best of my abilities and (of course) if it doesn't spoil too much of anything. 

Thank you so much for checking out my story. This is my first fanfiction involving real people who actually exist and my first work on this site. I'm very anxious of what's to come but am happy to finally share the story in my head with you.


	2. Dec 18th 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a chapter it's a word for Jonghyun who left us yesterday. If you don't want to cry (if you aren't already) please ignore this.

May you rest in peace Jonghyun. I'm sorry it had to come to this, I'm sorry you were hurting. The world lost one of it's brightest greatest light, a family lost their loved one, SHINee lost a member, sm lost a talent and fans lost an idol. I'm not about to say the world gained an angel because that would be a lie. You already were one and we only lost you. I'm proud of you. You did so good, so so good. I thank you for the life you lived and once again I'm sorry. 

Rest in Valhalla   
May you be admitted to Elysium   
Hope you find the afterlife   
See you in another world, an other life  
Rest in heavenly peace  
May you reach Ksu Viar Thæ  
Hope you like the land of the dead   
Good night and sweet dreams

Anywhere you may go, anything that may have happened, I hope you're happier than you were here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For whoever is still reading thank you. It means a lot that you actually read my cringy "tribute" to my idol. This is the first person that I love to actually leave this way and this writing is important to me. Please leave a word for him in the comments.


End file.
